


Meet the Twins

by IAmProudOfUs



Series: The Consort [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas Finally Gets to Top, Dirty Talk, Happy Ending, Insecure Castiel, M/M, No Angst, Post Mpreg, Super Cute Babies, just love, lots of fluff and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmProudOfUs/pseuds/IAmProudOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins finally come now Dean and Cas are parents and Sam and Gabriel are uncles. Their family is now bigger and they couldn't be happier or more in love with each other and their children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Twins

**Author's Note:**

> We don't own anything aside from our grammatical mistakes.
> 
> This story was written by role playing so please excuse the weird flow of the story.
> 
> Our Instagram usernames are @assbutt_impala67 and @Supermarvelocked feel free to go and follow us and help get our story out there!
> 
> Let us know what you think in the comments, but please keep them kind we appreciate critiques and feedback, but not mean or rude comments. Thank you! Enjoy!

It was a few days later and Cas was in the gardens walking and talking with the bees when he felt something strange. He stopped and felt the baby kick which was normal, but then he felt pain and groaned. A second later and he felt wetness all down his legs and looked down, "Shit." Cas said and cried out feeling more pain, contracts he realize, "Dean." Cas said and quickly started waddling to Dean only stopping when a really bad contraction hit. It took him a good fifteen minutes to get to the throne room and he wasn't even thinking when he burst in causing everyone to stop what they were doing and turn around looking at Cas, "Dean! They're coming!" Cas cried out to him holding his belly and leaning against the wall panting and groaning and whimpering. 

Dean's eyes widened and he didn't know what to do. He was starting to panic and he quickly turned to Gabe then jumped up and ran over to cas. He wrapped his arms around him and shushed him, not knowing what else to do. 

Cas was groaning and whimpering as he felt the contractions start to get more painful. Gabe looked to Sam and Sam nodded. They both stood, "This meeting is adjourned until further notice." Sam said as he ran down the steps with Gabriel going over to Cas. Gabe ran up and placed a hand on Dean and Cas' backs, "Come on I've set up a place for this to happen." Gabe said, "Just follow me and we'll get this show on the road, all you need to do Dean is support him while we work, alright?" Gabe said as he walked them down the hall. Sam had run ahead to grab the guy they had on standby. Lucifers had a consort, but he was more of a friend, someone to walk and talk with, who was a doctor and worked in the delivery room so he had a plenty of experience with birth. 

Dean nodded and held Cas' hand as they walked to whatever Gabe was leading them. His heart was pounding faster than it ever had, he was excited and nervous all at the same time. 

Cas was groaning and by the time they got to the room he was crying in pain, but it was all part of the process. Gabe helped Cas strip out of his clothes and put on a gown knowing he wouldn't want himself to be displayed for all of hell to see, even if no one was there aside from family he knew Cas wouldn't want to be naked completely. After he helped Cas onto the table Sam walked in with the doctor. He was prepped and ready to go. Seeing all the rulers of hell and their consorts the man bowed his head respectfully, but hurried to Cas knowing the urgency of the situation. He grabbed the chair and sat down pulling on the proper garments of clothing and some gloves along with a mask before he went about his business to deliver the twins. Gabe and Sam stood by ready to help if needed while Cas was led to put his feet in the stirrups of the delivery bed. 

Dean stood beside the bed and gently held his hand, "I'm right here, Cas." He said softly, kissing the back of his hand, "I'll always be here." He brushed his thumb over the back of his hand. 

Cas was crying, yelling and holding Deans hand tightly as he gave birth. It took many hours of labor, but finally both children were born and Cas was passed out from all the work. He had fought to the very end and when it was all over he just fell asleep sweaty and completely exhausted. The babies were being cleaned and after would be given to Dean to hold for the very first time. When they were finished they put the babies in two separate beds and rolled them into the room, "Your majesty." The doctor said and kneeled bowing his head, he knew of they weren't pleased he would be in for a world of hurt and he didn't want to anger any if them in anyway especially since he's still incredibly new to hell. 

Dean took a deep breath and smiled down at his babies. When they got wheeled off he covered his face and leaned on Cas' bed. He had tears in his eyes and he didn't want Sam or Gabe to see. He moved his hands and kissed cas' forehead. 

Sam and Gabe both saw Dean was a little emotional and smiled. Gabe bowed his head and left taking the doctor with him patting his back and saying he did a great job and they are very pleased. Sam walked over to his brother and placed a soft hand on his shoulder, "Congratulations Dean." He said softly and gave him a reassuring squeeze, "I'll come back later, let you have time with them." He said then walked out to catch up with Gabriel and the doctor. The babies were sleeping, but one of them woke up crying and upset in his strange new environment while his sister slept on peacefully to tired to be woke up by crying. 

Dean thanked Sam then shook Cas awake, "Our babies first time crying." He thought Cas wanted to be awake for that. He walked over to the baby and picked him up, "Don't cry, Sammy, daddy's here." He held him close and gently rocked him. 

Cas groaned and woke up hearing the baby crying and sat up, "What are they Dean?" Cas asked not remembering what genders the babies were. He also held his arms out for any of them, he needed to hold his children, needed to see them and learn them and know they were there. 

Dean walked over and handed Cas the baby, "We got a boy and a girl." He smiled and picked up their baby girl, "You got little Sammy." He smiled and walked over to cas, holding the sleeping baby, "And I got either Mary or Anna." He smiled at Cas and then down at the baby. 

Cas smiled and held Sammy close hushing him softly and letting him feel his heart beat, "It's okay Sammy, daddy's here." Cas said softly and soon the baby was calm and sleeping, "Why not call her Mary Anna?" Cas asked, "Because I don't want to pick just one." Cas confessed and when he had finished the baby girl opened her eyes and fussed a little before she looked up at Dean with her big eyes and smiled at him. 

Dean nodded, "Sounds good to me." He looked down at his baby, "Daddy loves you." He cooed, "You finally get you see your daddies." He gently brushed his thumb over her cheek, feeling the softness of her skin. He looked back at Cas, teary eyed again, "They're beautiful." He said as he used one hand to wipe his tears. 

Cas smiled at Dean and scooted over a little then patted the bed, "Come and sit with me and your son, I wanna meet our daughter." Cas said softly as he held Sammy close to him who had started sucking his thumb. 

Dean crawled into bed beside Cas and pulled the blankets over himself, "They're our babies." He smiled and sat Mary-Anna on his hand, supporting her head and back with his other hand so Cas could see her better. 

Cas smiled and got as close to Dean as he could and rested his head on Dean's shoulder as he moved a hand over to Mary-Anna, "Hey there baby girl." Cas said softly and she smiled at Cas then yawned and looked around the room slightly dazed before she rolled over in Deans hands and snuggled towards him falling asleep, "Guess we're all sleepy." Cas said and closed his eyes feeling sleep start to take over, he was exhausted and now that he's met his babies he just wants to sleep. He holds Sammy close and ends up falling back asleep with the baby secure in his arms. 

Dean chuckled softly, "Seems so." He kissed his forehead then cuddled Mary-Anna close again. He started softly singing to his family. He hoped it helped them stay in a deep, peaceful sleep. 

Cas slept as did the babies, thankfully babies sleep the majority of the day and night during the beginning usually only waking when they're hungry. While Dean sang Cas snuggled close to him dreaming of what he would do with his family. 

Dean sang for a little longer until Mary-Anna started crying. He sighed and started rocking her, not knowing what else to do. 

Cas slept through the crying to exhausted to do anything. Sammy slept on in Cas' arms undisturbed by his sister. 

Mary-Anna kept crying and Dean sighed then shook Cas, "I think she's hungry." He said softly, not knowing what else to do. 

Cas sleepily opened his eyes and looked at the baby and smiled knowing exactly what to do on maternal instincts. He gave Dean Sammy then took his gown off and pulled the blanket up so it covered his lower half then outstretched his arms for the babies and let them suckle on his nipples which had started getting wet because of the baby crying. Sammy woke up and fussed, but when presented with Cas' nipple immediately latched on and started suckling. They were both quiet aside from the occasional slurp from them as they ate. Cas hummed and looked to Dean, "Baby's first feeding." Cas said smiling sleepily then leaned against Dean closed his eyes and yawned, "Don't mind me..." Cas said his voice revealing just how tired he was, "I'm just gonna pass out as the babies feed." Cas said his voice getting quieter and quieter as he spoke until it ended with him snoring lightly on Dean's shoulder the babies suckling quietly. 

Dean smiled and watched his babies. He didn't blame cas for sleeping so much, he'd had nine months of carrying two babies and now he finally had time to be comfortable. When Sam finished Dean gently picked him up and started to burp him. After a while of rubbing his back he ended up spitting up on dean's shoulder. He groaned slightly and couldn't move because of cas. Cas could sense deans discomfort and slowly opened his eyes then moved away from him so Dean could move, "Go." Cas slurred and fell back asleep slightly upset because he didn't want Dean to leave him, even though he understood that Dean needed to clean himself he felt almost like crying in his sleepy state almost mournful that Dean would be gone for a small amount of time. It didn't hinder Cas' sleep though it made his mind a bit restful and his dreams unhappy, not altogether scary or horrible, just sad and littered with parts that Dean wasn't in which upset Cas on a deep level because Dean was his number one and nothing should occupy his dreams other than Dean. While this internal sleep battle took place Cas was sleeping on not giving any indication that he was upset by Deans, soon to be, absence and Mary-Anna was still suckling and would need to be burped when she was done. 

Dean got up and layed Sam in his little bed, gently wrapping him In the blanket. He walked over and grabbed a towel then cleaned up the bit of spit up. He rubbed his eyes and walked back to the bed then crawled in, cuddling up to cas' side and keeping him close Dean looked down at Mary-Anna and smiled, watching her continue to suckle. 

Cas was slightly roused from his sleep and turned to Dean, not opening his eyes, "D-Dean." Cas says clearly and almost panicking in his sleep, Cas needs Dean, it felt like an eternity when he left and now that he's back Cas doesn't want to let him leave. Mary-Anna suckles for a little longer before she finishes and yawns looking up at Cas sleepily. 

Dean leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I'm here." He kissed his cheek once more then wrapped his arm around Cas' waist, "I'm not going anywhere." He nuzzled his neck and made sure to comfort Cas since he could hear the panic in his voice. 

Cas could feel Dean and smell him and his words help to calm his mind. He relaxed and after some weird transitions his dream turned back to normal with Dean dominating almost every moment. Mary-Anna was starting to fuss a little since she needed to be burped and go back to sleep, but she couldn't burp herself. 

Dean pulled his arm out from around cas and put the towel on his shoulder. He leaned Mary-Anna against him and gently rubbed her back. 

Cas snuggled closer to Dean while he burped Mary-Anna and sighed against his shoulder sleeping peacefully again. Mary-Anna hiccuped a little bit then burped and sputtered a little before she coughed up spit on the towel. After she closed her eyes and fell asleep uncaring of what was happening. 

Dean leaned her back and wiped her mouth then held her against his chest again, gently bouncing her. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the top of cas'. Dean felt exhausted for no reason and wanted to have an actual sleep. 

Cas shivered, despite being next to Dean and stealing his body heat, and pulled the blankets up around them both snuggling closer to Dean his face ending up in Deans neck as he snored lightly and Mary-Anna slept on peacefully. 

Dean closed his eyes and laid there for a while until he finally slipped into a sleep, it wasn't a deep sleep but it was surprising that he did that. He made sure to hold the baby close as he slept. 

Cas slept contentedly and nuzzled Deans neck is his sleep while the children slept on making little baby noises as they slept. 

Dean didn't sleep for long. After about half an hour he jolted awake and looked around the room. He saw his babies and relaxed, smiling small. 

Cas groaned and opened his eyes, "Put Mary-Anna to bed." Cas said his voice dripping with sleep, "Then come back to bed." He added and moved away, he wanted to cuddle and sleep with Dean and just be held and he couldn't with the baby. He just needed sleep, rest, something he didn't get very much of near the end of his pregnancy, it's a miracle he was able to wake up and feed the babies. 

Dean got up and put Mary-Anna to bed, wrapping her up. He went back to the bed and curled in beside Cas. 

Cas hummed and wrapped himself around Dean efficiently latching himself onto him so Dean wouldn't go anywhere unless he woke Cas up, after that Cas fell back asleep Dean in his arms and him inside Ceans arms. 

Dean tangled his legs with Cas' and closed his eyes, humming softly, "I love you." He whispered to a sleeping cas. 

Cas slept for a full twelve hours never moving once except he would tighten his grip if Dean tried to move out from the bed. Cas was dead set on keeping Dean in his arms the entire time he slept, dead set on making him his teddy bear for the whole night keeping him safe like he believed his teddy did when he was a child. 

Dean was starting to get impatient, he just wanted Cas to wake up so he could get up and move around, he hated being kept still for hours on end. 

Cas slowly woke up and, after realizing Dean was still in his arms, smiled and nuzzled his neck sleepily, "Hey there." Cas said softly, groggily, he was perfectly rested and was content with staying in bed all day, or at least until he was bored with bed, but something told him he wouldn't be bored with two babies on board. Cas kissed Deans neck tenderly and sighed against him, "I love you." Cas said into his neck smiling against it and nuzzling him more. He felt like cuddling was a must today and would take any opportunities he could to cuddle with Dean and their children. Which were also waking up and fussing because they were hungry. 

Dean smiled down at him and gently kissed him, "I should get out babies so they can be fed." He said, wriggling out of Cas' grip and picked up Sam first, walking over and handing him to cas then going back to get Mary-Anna. 

Cas sighed and sat up smiling at the baby, "Come here Sammy." Cas said softly as he led Sammy to his nipple and let him feed. Once he was situated Cas smiled and looked to Dean holding out his arm for their little girl. 

Dean layed Mary-Anna in his arms and smiled hearing his babies eat, "Never thought I'd be a dad." He smiled small and sat in the bed beside Cas. 

Cas chuckle and held the babies carefully, "I never thought any of this would happen to me." Cas said smiling down at the babies then looking to Dean with a smile. 

Dean nodded, "That's understandable." He chuckled and leaned over, gently kissing Cas, "How's it feel to have them out?" He looked down at the babies. 

Cas hummed and kissed back then looked down at the babies, "Amazing." Cas said smiling at them softly. Sammy finished first and Cas smiled them handed him to Dean so he could burp him while Mary-Anna kept suckling, "They are so small and vulnerable, they're weak." Cas said cradling Mary-Anna protectively on instinct, "But they are so beautiful and new, so different from anything I've ever known." Cas said stroking Mary-Anna's head gently while she suckled. 

Dean held sam up and rubbed his back, "I know, they're beautiful and so innocent. Little do they know they have more power than most the demons in hell." He chuckled. Sam burped and spat up a bit. Dean wiped his mouth with the towel and smiled down at him. 

Cas smiled and looked at Mary, "So much power for a child, how do we teach them?" Cas asked looking at Dean worried, "I don't know the first thing about demon children... Or are they demon children? They're half demon, but then the other half human... Does that make them less than the other demons?" Cas asked a little worried, "Will others look down on them because they aren't... Pure?" He said quietly, "Have I tainted them straight from birth?" Cas asked looking at Dean with tear filled eyes. He didn't want to be the cause of any problems for his children and he felt like they would be looked down on because they weren't pure blood demons and that broke his heart because right from the get go Cas has already done them a disservice. 

Dean reached over and wiped his tears, "Don't cry, it doesn't matter if they're half, no one should care." He leaned over and kissed him then leaned back and looked down at Sammy, "And they'll most likely have black eyes and that's all that matters." He ever so gently kissed his baby. 

Cas sniffled and nodded, "I want them to be strong like you Dean." Cas said looking at Dean softly then glanced down at Mary who was finished suckling. Cas grabbed a different towel and held her to his shoulder burping her on the towel. Eventually she did, not spitting much up. Cas smiled softly at her and cleaned her mouth gently, "That's it baby girl." Cas said softly before he cradled her and rocked her back and forth so she would go back to sleep. 

Dean nodded, "They will." He held Sam close and bounced him lightly, "I want Sam and Gabe to meet the babies." He said getting out of bed and continuing to hold baby Sam close. He walked to the door, "I'll be right back, okay?" He turned the doorknob. 

Cas nodded, "Can you grab me some clothes? I don't have any on." Cas said blushing and continuing to rock Mary in his arms. 

Dean nodded, "I'll get you something comfy." He left the room and closed the behind him. He quickly stop by their room and grabbed cas boxer, sweats and a tshirt then held them over his arm. He stopped by Sams room and knocked on the door. 

Sam was busy doing a few things managing the kingdom while Gabe stood vigilantly by his side getting him a drink of he needed one though he almost never did. When Gabe her the knock he bowed and walked off to the door and opened it, "Hey there Dean-o." Gabe said happily, "How's Cas and the babies?" He asked and when Gabe said babies Sam stopped everything he was doing and stood walking over to the slow slinging an arm around Gabe's shoulder which made him smile and look up to Sam, "How are the little tykes?" He asked smiling, he really wanted to meet them. 

Dean smiled, "They're good, but that why I came here. Do you wanna meet them?" He asked then baby Sam started to fuss in Dean's arms. Dean sighed and shoved Cas' clothes towards Sam then started gently rocking the baby, shushing him as he did. 

Sam took Cas' clothes and looked at the tiny baby in Dean's arms wide eyed and curious. Gabe on the other hand just smiled and looked to Dean, "May I?" Gabe asked gesturing to hold the baby, since he was an angel he knew he had a natural knack for children. 

Dean looked at Gabe then down to his baby. He handed him over, "Be careful." He said sternly, "I don't need my baby getting hurt." He looked Gabe right in the eyes. 

Gabe nodded seriously looking him back in the eyes, "Of course Dean." Gabe said giving him a respectful nod before he held the baby in his arms and cradled him gently, almost immediately Sammy stopped crying and looked up at Gabe curiously probably looking at his wings. Gabe smile and when he did Sammy smiled back this time his eyes going black for a moment before they turned back to normal, "Aw, he's got your eyes Dean." Gabe said with a wink as he rocked Sammy gently, "What's his name?" Sam asked looked at the baby, he had no idea they would name a child after him. 

Dean chuckled at Gabe's comment, "Cas missed his baby's first eye flash, least he's got another one." He looked at the baby then up so Sam, "Sam." He smiled small. 

Sam felt his heart skip a beat for a second and looked at Dean, "You... Named him after me?" Sam asked confused and also really touched. Gabe smiled at the baby, "It's little Sammy." He cooed smiling at the baby who smiled back at him and grabbed his finger which warmed Gabe's heart oddly and made him smile so gently. 

Dean smiled and nodded, "Cas said it was a strong name." He looked at Gabe and the baby again, "And I have a feeling he'll suit that name." He brushed his thumb over baby Sam's cheek, "Because he'll be strong, just like his uncle." He cooed. 

Sam couldn't help the smile or his eyes tearing up, but he didn't let any fall. He didn't want to say anything all he did was pull Dean away and hug him tightly, his way of expressing the emotions he doesn't want to say. Gabe smiled at Sam, "I'll bet he grows up to be just as handsome as Sam." Gabe said teasingly which made Sam smile more. Sam pulled away from the hug after a minute and looked at baby Sam then Dean, "Is it alright... If I?" He asked slightly hesitant, he knew this was a newborn and he was honestly afraid to hold him because he had such huge hands and so much strength he didn't want to hurt the baby, but Gabe knew he wouldn't. 

Dean hugged Sam back and chuckled slightly seeing his tears. He took sammy from Gabe and held him, "Hold out your arms." He waited for Sam to do so then gently put the baby in his arms. 

Sam was nervous and swallowed hard as he held little Sammy. After a moment he got the hang of it and smiled down at him, "Hey there Sammy." Sam said softly smiling as he said his name, it made him proud and it made him feel so amazing knowing his brother named his first son after him. Gabe smiled at him and wrapped a wing around him softly, resting it on Sam's sounded so if draped over his back, just to calm his nerves. Sammy looked up at Sam with the same curious look he gave Gabe and smiled making cooing noises which made Sam smile even more, "He recognizes his uncles already." Sam said smiling at him then looked at Gabe giving him a kiss on the cheek before he started bouncing Sammy a little. 

Dean smiled, "I'm gonna go take Cas these." He waved the clothes around a bit, "You guys can come visit our baby girl when you want, and bring my son." He turned and walked off to where cas was. He felt a weird feeling run through him, but he shook his off and walked into cas' room, handing him the clothes. 

Cas saw Dean walk in and smiled seeing him, but his smile dropped and so did his stomach, "Dean where's Sam?" Cas asked his heart seizing up, "Where's my baby?!" Cas asked panic rising in his voice as he looked at Dean desperately searching for his son. 

Sam and Gabe walked off after Dean did so that way he had a head start and Cas could get dressed they smiled and Sam rocked the baby gently while Sammy just smiled and laughed and after a few more minutes fell asleep tucked into the crook of Sam's arm. 

Dean took Mary-Anna from cas and laid her in her bed, "He's fine, he's with Sam." He walked over and shushed Cas then gently kissed him, "It's fine, he's got an angel with him." He took the blankets off of cas and slid his boxers on then the sweats. He kissed his cheek, "Sammy's okay." He whispered then slid cas' shirt over his head. 

Cas didn't calm down, but he stopped panicking and got dressed quickly walking over to Mary and picking her up again cradling her in his arms as she opened her eyes and smiled up at Cas. Cas smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. After a minute or so Gabe and Sam got to the door and knocked quietly, "It's us." Sam said quietly, but loud enough to get through the doors. 

Dean walked over and opened the door, "See, Sammy's fine." He looked at the three of them, "He loves his uncles." Dean nodded to sam and gently picked the baby up from his arms and held him in his own, "He's perfectly fine." Dean said in a soft, soothing voice. 

Sam smiled as did Gabe as they walked in quietly so as not to wake Sammy, "He fell asleep in the way over here, little guy is so cute." Sam said and Cas relaxed immediately seeing Sammy, "They've been in and out of sleep, but they mainly sleep for now thankfully." Cas said smiling and walking over to Sam and Gabe, "This is Mary-Anna." He said smiling down at her, "Named after your mother, and my sister." Cas said his smile faltering slightly as he remembered her. 

Sam and Gabe smiled at her and she looked at them curiously. Cas saw and smiled, "Go ahead." Cas said anticipating Sam and Gabe's want to hold her. Sam smiled sheepishly and gently took her out of Cas' arms and held her to him, "Hey there Mary-Anna." Sam said looking down at her smiling she smiled right back and grabbed Sam's shirt cuddling right up to him as best she could. 

Dean looked over at them and smiled, "Maybe you two should think about adopting." He winked at Sam and held Sammy close, gently rocking him. 

Sam chuckled quietly, "Are you kidding? We're gonna have our hands full with these two little ones wreaking havoc all over hell when they get older, you're gonna need all the help you can get, plus I want to be there so I can be their favorite uncle." Sam said nudging Gabe in the side which made him laugh quietly, "You do realize I'm an angel, you can't get any better than this." He said and snapped his fingers making a lollipop appear in his mouth and in Sam's then winked at him. 

Cas smiled and watched as Sam held Mary, the beautiful little girl that she was. 

Dean rolled his eyes, "They'll love uncle Gabe, especially if he spoils them with candy." he looked at Cas then back to Gabe, "Which hopefully he doesn't." He chuckled softly and looked down at little sleeping Sam. 

Gabe smiled at Dean, "Don't worry, I won't spoil them... Much." Gabe said and winked, Sam rolled his eyes and kept his focus on Mary and soon she started to fall asleep too, "Looks like she's falling asleep, all tuckered out from meeting her favorite uncles." Sam said smiled and Gabe smiled and went over and kissed her forehead gently, "She'll sleep peacefully." Gabe said softly using a little bit of his angel powers to help her fall into a restful healthy sleep. 

Cas smiled as Sam handed her back, "Thanks Gabe." Cas said and walked over to the little bed for her and set her down gently, "There you go baby girl." Cas said softly as she was put into her bed and slept. Both babies were asleep and fed and they had a moment to themselves now. 

Dean smiled and walked over, putting Sammy in the bed beside Mary. He smiled at his babies then looked back at Gabe and Sam, "They'll love you." He smiled and put his arm around Cas, "And I'd love you if you watched our babies while Cas and I go shower." He smiled at Sam and pulled cas closer to his side. 

Cas gasped quietly and wrapped his arms around Dean. Sam and Gabe both smiled, "Don't worry Dean, we've got you covered." Sam said and walked over to the bed and Gabriel joined him on the bed. 

Cas smiled and leaned against Dean, "Looks like we can take our time." Cas said softly and started walking with Dean to their bedroom. 

Dean smiled and walked with Cas, "So, how are you feeling?" They got into the room and Dean smiled. He leaned against cas, "Feeling well enough to do anything?" He smirked and pulled Cas flush with his chest. 

Cas blushed and looked up at Dean leaning forward, "I feel well enough to do everything." Cas said smiling and pressing his lips to Dean, "What sort of anything do you have in mind?" Cas asked against Dean's lips already grinding his hips up against him. 

Dean smirked and kissed Cas again, "Something to do with you, me, and that mattress over there." He gestured towards the bed then started slowly backing him up towards it. 

Cas smiled and pulled his shirt off tossing it on the floor as he backed up. He smiled up at Dean and grabbed the lapels of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss as he kept backing up, "If you're gonna fuck me these need to go." Cas said pulling at his clothes and grinding against him as he felt the bed behind him, "I'll help you with some of them." Cas said deeply then sank to his knees and undid Deans jeans pulling them down slowly making sure to scrape his fingernails against Dean's legs and nip at his cock still behind his underwear. 

Dean twitched and moaned softly, "You're such a tease." He purred, moving his hands to run through cas' hair, "Just lay down." He pulled at his hair slightly. 

Cas smiled and fought Deans pull and licked a stripe up his underwear making sure to catch his cock, "What if I don't wanna lay down and take it like a good boy." Cas said looking up at Dean with a smile, "What if I wanna be naughty?" Cas asked slipping his fingers inside the waistband of Deans underwear still teasing his cock. 

Dean shivered and pulled Cas' hair harder than normal, "Be a good boy." He growled, glaring down at Cas, "Or you'll get exactly what you hate." He forced Cas to look up at him, "Understand!?" He snapped. 

Cas gasped and shivered as he looked up to Dean, "Y-Yes sir." Cas said as he stared into Dean's eyes, his own almost completely black. He stayed on his knees frozen by Deans gaze, but he took his fingers from Deans underwear and rested them on his hips as he stared into Dean's eyes. 

Dean glared down at him, "On the bed." He let go of Cas' hair and gesture to the bed, "On your back, legs apart." He said sternly so Cas would do exactly as he said. 

Cas swallowed and nodded as he stood slowly and backed onto the bed and lied on his back letting his legs fall open for Dean to come and sit in between. He didn't know if he should take off his own pants and underwear, but he knew Dean would get on to him for doing something he didn't tell him to do. 

Dean crawled in between his legs and undid Cas' pants, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard." He leaned down, growling in his ear. He slid cas pants off as well as his underwear. 

Cas' breath hitched and he lifted his hips so Dean could take off his pants and underwear easier. He felt his heart start to race and his cock was already rock hard when Dean pulled the rest of his clothes off his body. 

Dean smirked looking down at his cock, "I see you're already excited." He slid his hands up Cas' inner thighs and leaned down, kissing his chest and stomach. 

Cas gasped and moaned feeling Deans touches, he missed this, "D-Dean." Cas moaned already getting lost in just Deans touch. He felt his hips jerk when Dean went over his nipple and couldn't suppress the moan that it drew, though Dean passed over it quickly. 

Dean smirked and moved back over to his nipple, gently toying it with his tongue as he took off his own pants and boxers. Cas gasped and writhed under Dean as he spent more time on his nipple, "Oh fuck, Dean!" Cas moaned as his hips jerked up against his will and connected with Dean which only served to add more stimulation, "Please." Cas begged, though he had no idea what he was asking for, just something, he needed Dean to do something to him or he was gonna go crazy. 

Dean took cas' nipple in his mouth and sucked on it gently. He looked up at Cas and smirked as he started grinding down against Cas. 

Cas was moaning and a whimper he couldn't think straight being stimulated with Deans mouth on his nipple and Deans cock against his own. He whimpered again and looked down at Dean his eyes completely back, "Please Dean." Cas begged and spread his legs further apart so he knew what he was asking. Cas couldn't form coherent sentences, but he knew how to get his point across. 

Dean pulled off his nipple and sat up, "What do you want?" He asked, leaning over to the nightstand and grabbing the lube. He rubbed it onto his cock and Cas' ass. 

Cas moaned feeling the lube and moved his hips downward begging for some form of penetration, "Please, please." Cas begged over and over his head thrown back, exposing his neck, and his arms at his sides gripping the sheets if the mattress trying to push down trying to tell Dean he needed him. It had been a while since they last had sex this way and Cas knew he was incredibly tight and needed to be prepped and stretched before he could take deans cock, "Please be gentle." Cas said though his voice was just as wrecked saying that as it was when he was begging over and over again. 

Dean smirked and gently pushed his finger inside Cas as he leaned over and started sucking his neck. He pumped his finger for a while before adding a second. 

Cas gasped and moaned moving his neck more baring all of his throat so Dean had complete access to his neck. He whimpered and panted as Dean inserted a second finger and Cas was slowly moving his hips down to meet his fingers letting his ass relax around Dean's fingers letting the slight burn of being stretched subside and the pleasure take over. 

Dean pulled his fingers out and lined up his cock with Cas' hole, "You ready?" He mumbled against his neck as he kissed and sucked on it. 

Cas moaned and panted, "Yes." Cas said, "Please fuck me Dean." Cas begged desperately as he pressed his ass as far down as he could so Dean got the idea that Cas was ready for him, "Please Dean." Cas panted out his voice wrecked and desperate. 

Dean slowly pushed into cas. He stopped once he was all the way in and let cas adjust, "Good?" He asked, placing his hands on Cas' hips. 

Cas whimpered and moaned as Dean pushed all the way in and took the time Dean gave him to adjust. He was panting and squirming, but after a minute Cas started to move slightly and moaned, "Yes." Cas said as he slowly ground against Deans cock slowly fucking himself on Dean. 

Dean held onto his hips and started slowly thrusting, we was going to start nice and slow and let cas get used to the feeling again, "How's that feel?" He asked, bending over and kissing his neck again. 

Cas moaned and let Dean fuck him slowly, though he wanted to be fucked nice and hard, "Oh Dean." Cas moaned as Dean sucked on his neck, "H-Harder." Cas moaned ready for more, "Please fuck me harder." He begged desperately. 

Dean started moving his hips a bit faster, making sure not to hurt cas. He gently bit down and licked the skin. 

Cas moaned as Dean moved a little faster and started moving his hips with Deans trying to meet his thrusts. He was panting and moaning getting lost in the feel of Dean inside of him and Dean biting him. 

Dean slowly moved his hips faster and faster. Their skin slapping together made Dean moan softly and bit down harder. 

Cas was panting and moaning completely lost in the pleasure and happiness of having Dean inside of him that all he could aside from voice his pleasure was move his arms to Deans back and press his fingers into the dips of his shoulder blades wanting more skin on skin contact. He couldn't handle all the pleasure and could feel his climax already approaching. 

Dean moaned and thrusted as fast as he could, sliding his hands up cas' sides, moving his thumbs to his nipples and gently rubbing them. Cas was moaning and panting, "Dean, I'm close." Cas said in between pants and moans. He was clenching his ass and when Dean started rubbing his nipples Cas almost lost it, but he just clenched his ass tighter waiting for Deans orders, his permission to cum. 

Dean moaned louder, "Fuck... C-Cum for me." He moaned as he pushed as deep inside Cas as he could and stopped thrusting. 

Cas cried out Deans name and when he came he bared his throat and arched his back as his cock twitched and started shooting out cum covering his chest and stomach while he dug his nails into deans back his whole body tensing up around Dean. 

Seeing Cas cum made Dean moan loud and shoot his load deep inside him. He pushed harder on Cas' nipples and once he rode out his orgasm he collapsed on top of him. 

Cas moaned feeling Dean cum inside of him and moaned. When Dean fell on top of him Cas panted and relaxed completely letting his breathing return to normal, "Fuck." Cas breathed out, "I needed that." He said and moaned again feeling some of Deans cum leak out of him. He felt completely full and didn't feel like moving until he was good and ready, "I'm gonna want a repeat performance in the shower." Cas hummed in Dean's ear happily, now that he was almost back to his normal self he wanted to have sex with Dean until he passed out, "Think you can manage that?" Cas asked Dean deeply, his voice dropping an octave. 

Dean smiled and nodded then pulled out and sat down with a deep sigh, "Damn that felt so good." He smiled to himself as he looked down at Cas. 

Cas smiled and hummed, "You know what you forgot to do?" Cas asked with a wink placing his hand on Dean's looking up at him. He made sure as he looked up he showed the scar on his neck that Dean marks every time he fucked him and smirked at Dean wondering if he would catch on. Cas didn't care if Dean didn't mark him in the throw a of passion and he knew it had been a while since Dean had fucked him so Cas would let it slide, but it needed to be rectified immediately or they wouldn't have completed their love making in Cas' mind. He loved it when Dean marked him, bit till he felt the familiar sting of his skin breaking and the wetness that followed as Dean licked at the wound. It gave him a high that was unlike any other and Cas wouldn't shy away from making sure Dean marked him. 

Dean chuckled and nodded, "Okay, I'll mark you up in the shower." He stood up and stretched then held his hands out to Cas so they could go have shower sex. He was smiling wide and pulled cas to his feet before kissing him. 

Cas kissed Dean back then pulled away, "No." Cas whispered in Dean's ear, "Mark me now." Cas said almost begging him as he nipped at his ear and neck, "I can't wait." He told Dean as he bit his neck softly, "Now." Cas mouthed against Dean neck. 

Dean smiled and sucked down on the scar. He started gently biting down but put more and more pressure until he felt the skin break under his teeth and he tasted the familiar taste of iron. 

Cas moaned and when Dean bit down he gripped his biceps as he felt the familiar pain. His cock started to harden as Dean bit down and by the time he broke the skin Cas was completely hard, "D-Dean." Cas moaned and whimpered feeling the pleasure and the pain arching his back and baring his throat even more for Dean. 

Dean licked the blood away, "Let's go shower." He purred in his ear and stepped back, smiling at the bite he left. 

Cas sighed and took a step forward to Dean, "Maybe later." Cas said and captured his lips as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck pulling him closer and walking him back to the bed, "I wanna ride you." Cas said against his lips being incredibly aggressive. He wasn't trying to dominate he just wanted to go and take what he wanted and make it easier for Dean in the process. 

Dean raised his eyebrows and laid on the bed, "Look at you, Mr. Dominant." He smirked and slid his hands across cas' chest. 

Cas smiled and sat on Deans lap straddling his hips and leaned down to kiss him, "I want you inside me." Cas moaned against his lips slipping his tongue inside Dean's mouth as he ground his ass against deans cock wanting it to get hard quickly, "Need you to fuck me again and again until I can't walk." Cas moaned nipping at his lips and tongue playfully as he worked his ass against deans soft cock. 

Dean moaned and felt his cock getting hard. He closed his eyes and breathed out sharply, "I love when you're dominant." He purred, placing his hands on Cas' hips and grinding up against him. 

Cas moaned and kept grinding against Deans cock. He moved down and kissed his neck moving all over his neck and jaw kissing all around his face moaning and panting as he cock throbbed, "Bet you can just slip right in." Cas said into Dean's ear, "Fuck me like the slut I am." Cas moaned, "Fuck your whore Dean." Cas moaned in his ear reaching around to grip Deans cock gently stroking it and lining it up with his ass. 

Dean moaned and pushed up trying anything to penetrate Cas, "Fuck... Cas just sit!" He begged, trying to push cas' hips down. 

Cas moaned teasingly in Dean's ear then sank down on his cock slowly clenching his ass for Dean so it felt tight, "I'm such a whore for your cock Dean." Cas moaned as he went all the way down on Deans cock, "I would beg you for it like a good little bitch." Cas moaned as he nipped at his neck playfully. 

Dean moaned and tried to thrust his hips. He gave up and sat still but moved his hands to cas' chest and placed his thumbs over his nipples, gently rubbing them as he tilted his head back for better access to his neck. 

Cas moaned and slowly moved up before sliding back down enjoying the feel of Deans cock deep inside of him, "Id kiss your feet, beg you to fuck me." Cas moaned and started a slow rhythm, "Beg you to breed me, bitch me." Cas said panting and moaning, he felt intensely turned on and loved telling Dean about what he would do for his cock, "I'd do anything you ask." Cas moaned slowly picking up the pace, but not quickly at all, "Mmm I'd fuck myself with a toy if it meant you'd rip it from me and fuck me through the mattress." Cas panted as he licked at Dean's neck tasting him and moaning, "Fuck I need you." Cas moaned grinding and bouncing slightly on Deans cock. 

Dean was moaning louder and louder with each thrust. He was already feeling close to his climax because of cas' words. He rubbed and pinched cas' nipples harder, "F-Fuck... I-I keep forgetting that you ... uh... you're lactating." He breathed out, feeling wetness on his fingers. 

Cas moaned and arched his back feeling his nipple release milk. They were right in front if Dean and Cas wondered if Dean would try to suckle on them, "Fuck, Dean." Cas moaned starting to bounce more enthusiastically, "Fuck I love your cock." He panted as he rode Dean. He knew his climax was nearing and he wanted Dean to suck on them, "Fuck, I need you to mark me again." Cas moaned as he bounced on Deans cock. 

Dean moaned loudly and shook his head, "No more marking." He leaned up and took Cas' nipple in his mouth, sucking on it and moaning feeling the warm milk in his mouth. 

Cas was about to protest, but instead cried out when Dean started sucking on his nipple and before he could stop himself came all over Dean's stomach. His ass clenched tight as he sat on deans cock all the way. His back was arched and he was screaming Deans name. His face went slack and his eyes fell closed as his entire body tensed while he came. 

Dean moaned and pulled off his nippled then threw his head back and moaned Cas' name as he came inside of him, his eyes rolled back and his mouth hung open. 

Cas gasped and moaned feeling Deans cum deep inside of him and clenched his ass even more trying to milk his cock. After Cas rode out his orgasm he gently laid himself down on Dean and panted quickly trying to catch his breath while he moaned, clenching and unclenching his ass enjoying the feeling of being full. 

Dean groaned and started kissing his neck, "Fuck." He breathed out, he wanted to say more but nothing else came out. 

Cas sighed, "Dean." Cas moaned lowly, sounding completely wrecked and he was. He slowly leaned into Deans kisses, but was to tired to do much else at the moment. 

Dean kept kissing then leaned back and smirked, "Shower?" He asked, moving to lean back against his forearms, "Or more sex?" He teased and leaned forward to kiss him. 

Cas smiled and kissed back passionately, as passionately as he could, "Why not both?" He asked against Dean's lips nipping and licking and teasing playfully, "But in a minute, I need a short breather." Cas said then leaned his head down on Dean's chest and relaxed, he just needed a few minute before they continued. 

Dean nodded and closed his eyes, gently rubbing Cas' back, "I love you." He said softly then kissed the top of his head, "So much." He leaned his head back again and let himself relax completely. 

Cas smiled and kissed Deans chest softly, "I love you too baby." Cas said then closed his eyes and started breathing shallow. He wasn't asleep just resting for a little bit before they got up to go take a shower. It was nice laying on top of Dean and resting, he was comfy and soft and the fact that he could kill Cas with just a thought gave him goosebumps and made him smile. Dean was the most powerful being he knew and it was such a high to see and experience his gentle relaxed side, not threatening or mean, all that power and he would never want to hurt a hair on Cas' head. And even when he did it was always just a fraction of his true power. 

Dean sighed deeply, "Not trying to rush you, but remember that we have day olds waiting for us." He said softly, still rubbing Cas' back. 

Cas smiled, "Their uncles are watching them, I think they can take care of them for a while." Cas teased and started kissing Deans neck working his way up to his lips, "But I do want to take a shower." Cas said and sat up then got off Dean grimacing when Dean slipped out of him. He stood and held his hand out, "Gonna need you to nail me against the wall." Cas said winking while he deepened his voice. 

Dean took his hand and pulled himself to his feet, "Oh don't worry, I will." He turned Cas around and spanked him, loving how his cum leaked out down his leg, "To the bathroom!" He said with a smirk and spanked him once more, watching even more cum leak down his leg, before walking in. 

Cas gasped when Dean spanked him and moaned feeling his cum flow out his ass and down his leg then followed him to the bathroom quickly his cock already perking up at the prospect of another hard fuck. He smiled and hugged Dean from behind and nuzzled in between his shoulder blades, "Fuck you're so sexy." Cas said as he kissed his skin and moaned rubbing his cock against Deans ass letting it harden again him slowly. Cas would never tell Dean because he never wanted to make him angry and he was always happy no matter what being Dean's bottom, but he always wondered what it would feel like to top. It peaked his curiosity, but he knew Dean wasn't a bottom and Cas would never ask him in a million years if he could top, but it didn't stop him from wondering what it felt like to have Dean's tight ass wrapped around his cock. It made his cock almost instantly harden at the idea and he moaned against Dean's skin at the thought. 

Dean smirked and bent over, grinding ass against Cas. He moaned feeling his hard cock against him as he ran the water and make sure it was the perfect temperature before standing up straight, but continuing to rub his ass against Cas' cock as he felt himself quickly getting hard. 

Cas gasped and moaned feeling Dean grinding against him, "Fuck Dean." Cas moaned as he placed his hands on Dean's hips gently just rubbing his cock on Deans crack letting the warmth seep into his cock and the heat radiate from it as well. He wanted so bad to fuck Dean, but he wouldn't. He loved being Dean's bottom, loved taking Dean every time. He'd been Dean's bottom for so long he wondered if he even had it in him to top, but now wasn't the time to find out. He didn't stop grinding his cock against Dean's ass though, he couldn't bring himself to stop the sensation and his mind from running rampant. He was lost in it and moaned more as he rubbed against Dean. 

Dean moaned and spread his ass a bit, "You like my ass?" He asked, looking back at Cas and winking, "It's nice and tight, never been fucked." He teased, wanting to see cas' reaction. He could sense Cas was loving all of it and why would he stop when he could tease Cas so much more. 

Cas whimpered and kept rutting against Dean and when he spread his ass Cas moaned feeling even more against his cock, "D-Dean." Cas whimpered as he panted and started thrusting against Deans ass, it was so amazing and Cas couldn't stop himself. He was completely lost now griping Dean's hips firmly and looking at Dean pleasure written all over his face. He hoped deep down inside that Dean wouldn't pull away from him, but the rational part of his brain knew he might just to tease him, make him beg him and Cas would, he would get down on his hands and knees and beg Dean for just about anything that involved sex given he was desperate enough. 

Dean tired moving away, only joking of course, but bent over and turned off the water and placed his hands on the side of the tub to support himself. He had never bottomed before and he didn't want to, but seeing how turned on Cas was by just thinking about it is what told Dean it was okay to let Cas have his turn. 

Cas gasped when Dean tried to move away and on instinct let go and stopped moving, "Shit Dean, I'm sorry I didn't... I wasn't..." Cas was fumbling to apologize, he didn't think Dean would want to bottom ever and he didn't realize what Dean was doing he was just rambling and looking down blushing and now nervous because he didn't want to ruin his relationship with Dean simply because he wanted to try topping. He was swallowed hard, but kept rambling because he was trying to apologize for trying to do anything like that, that it was unacceptable and he knew Dean wasn't a bottom and to please not be mad at him because he wasn't thinking. Cas wasn't panicking, but he was speaking faster and faster not even paying attention to Dean at this point and he was worried Dean would be mad at him for getting lost like that. 

Dean just rolled his eyes and kept pushing his hips back against him while arching his back, "I'm not mad." He closed his eyes, "But I will be if you don't do anything." He grabbed his ass and spread his cheeks, revealing his very ready ass to Cas, "Please, just fuck me." He bit his lip and hung his head, getting ready for Cas. 

Cas bit his lip as he looked at Dean's ass and moaned, "Fuck I'm so lucky you're a demon." Cas said as he leaned down and kissed his back. He moved his cock to Dean's hole and tested it teasingly feeling the slick inside and moaned. He didn't need to prep Dean he could just slide right in, "Fuck Dean." Cas moaned and slowly slipped inside moaning constantly at the feel of Deans ass all around him. He whimpered and threw his hips forward on instinct bottoming out with a hard slap, "Dean." Cas moaned and bit down on his back as he started a steady rhythm, "Fuck me." Cas breathed against Dean's back, "Fuck me with your tail." Cas begged as he started to thrust into Dean picking up his pace moaning and whimpering feeling Dean's tight wet heat wrapped around his cock. 

Dean moaned and arched his back more, trying to fuck himself back against cas. When Cas told Dean to fuck him with his tail that's exactly what Dean did. He moved his tail around and gently pushed it into cas, not wanting to hurt him. 

Cas moaned and when Dean slipped his tail into his ass Cas started thrusting harder into Dean fucking him quickly not caring about anything, but his own pleasure because he was so lost in the sensation of fucking Dean that he couldn't think about anything else. He wasn't going to last long, he knew, especially with Dean's ass being so tight and the fact that he had never been fucked made it so much more than he could imagine Cas was hanging on by the skin of his teeth not to cum too early, but fuck he wanted to bury himself as deep as he could and cum inside Dean until it was dripping down Dean's legs. 

Dean moaned and started moving his tail. He kept fucking back against cas as he reached around to jerk off. The feeling of cas inside him and his tail inside cas and his hand rubbing himself was enough to make him cum. He clenched his ass and cried out cas' name as he came over his stomach, hand, and the edge of the tub. 

Cas whimpered and cried out feeling Dean clench out his ass. Cas threw his hips against Dean and went as deep as he could and came hard. He gripped Dean's hips as hard as he could as he clenched his ass around Dean's tail and screamed Dean's name as he pumped him full of his cum. He couldn't move after he was finished, he just stood there his grip loosening and his cock softening inside of Dean feeling his cum leak out of Dean's ass it made him moan and grind his hips slowly against Dean relishing the feeling of having his cock inside of Dean. It was so foreign, but he loved it and would happily do it again if Dean would let him. He panted heavily as he caught his breath and moved his hands to Dean's back and rubbed it gently, affectionately, "Dean." Cas panted, "You're so amazing." He moaned lowly still grinding slowly making a big mess getting his cum all over himself and Dean, but he didn't care; He loved it. 

Dean was panting heavily, "Fuck.. That was amazing." He breathed out, still pushing back against cas wanting more, "You need to do that more often." His breathing was slowly calming down. 

Cas moaned and nodded, "Agreed." Cas said as he panted and ground against Dean, he really wanted to fuck him again, but he didn't know if he could. He would milk himself dry at this rate, but he didn't care, "I need more of you Dean." Cas moaned, he didn't care if Dean fucked him or he fucked Dean, he just needed to go again sometime in the very near future. 

Dean nodded and scooted forward, pulling his tail out and letting cas slide out of him. He turned the water back on, "Shower first?" He breathed out as he stood up and stretched out, "Or shower sex?" He turned to face Cas and kissed him gently. 

Cas moaned as he breathed out and Dean pulled away from him, "Fuck, I don't want to wait till after the shower." Cas said and kissed Dean back passionately, though it was a little sloppy because he was tired and still regaining his composure after he fucked Dean. He was high and so turned on he didn't know what to do, "I don't know what I like better, fucking you or being fucked by you." Cas moaned against Dean's lips before he pulled away and walked into the shower letting the warm water wash over me, "I think I like making you my bitch." Cas moaned and winked at Dean, he was teasing, but he also wanted Dean to be forceful. He liked to tease Dean about him taking over the show, though he would never because he loves being Dean's bitch. He knows Dean will be all sorts of rough and hot and possessive. It made Cas' skin prickle at the thought of Dean fucking him into submission, he loved it especially when Dean added his tail to fill him even more, "Fuck Dean." Cas moaned his cock already twitching to life again, "Maybe you should come over here and suck my cock." Cas said his voice deep and demanding, he was surprised by it, but it only added to his facade of trying to order Dean around. Dean wouldn't take that and Cas knew it. He knew Dean would force him to his knees and fuck his throat until he gagged then keep going until he cummed down his throat making Cas swallow it all. It made Cas smile lustfully imagining it. 

Dean stepped into the shower and pulled Cas close, "Don't even think about me sucking you." He playfully glared at Cas, "Unless you beg for it and force me to do it." He leaned forward and pecked Cas' nose then leaned back and winked. 

Cas smiled, "I don't think I can force you to do anything you don't want to do." Cas teased and leaned forward and kissed Dean's lips softly, "But I can be very... Persuasive at times." Cas said against Dean's lips and reached around to grab the base of Dean's tail and rub it gently, teasingly, "Mmm, I love you tail Dean." Cas moaned against his lips nipping at his bottom lip playfully knowing he exactly what he was doing. 

Dean moaned and closed his eyes, "Castiel." He mumbled, "You know touching my tail drives me crazy." He felt his cock slowly harden and his breathing pick up. He pulled cas flush with his body and started grinding his hard cock against his leg. 

Cas smiled and continued to stroke the base of Dean's tail, "You want me to keep going?" Cas asked as he ground his cock against Dean and moved his head to Dean's neck kissing and nipping at it, "Want me to keep stroking your tail till you cum?" Cas asked as he started to stroke his tail with longer tighter strokes letting him get a taste. 

Dean moaned and ground harder against him, "F-Fuck... I'm gonna be dry soon." He moaned deeply and threw his head back, allowing better access to his neck for Cas to suck on. 

Cas smiled and let go of Dean's tail, "If you want more I suggest you start sucking my cock." Cas whispered in Dean's ear playfully nipping at his ear teasingly. Cas didn't know if Dean would do it, he wasn't the type to be ordered around, but Cas hoped that because his tail was his only true weak spot he would comply without much effort. Cas wouldn't take it personally if Dean flat out refused, but it was fun to try and turn the tables on him, "I know you want me to keep stroking your tail, maybe suck it and take it down my throat." Cas teased, "But I need a little something too." He growled and licked at Dean's neck nipping and playing with all of it that Dean gave him. 

Dean nodded and let go of Cas, falling to his knees in front of him, "K-Keep touching my tail." He looked up at Cas and started teasing his cock with his tongue. He knew he could easily take all of it down since he didn't have gag reflexes. He kept teasing the tip with his tongue before taking just the head in and licking the slit. 

Cas smiled and grabbed Dean's tail gently with both his hands stroking it slowly, teasingly, like Dean was teasingly his cock. He brought it to his lips and started to suck it just like Dean was. He moaned around it as Dean licked his slit and his hips jerked forward slightly, but he tried to keep them from going too far so he could just enjoy Dean's mouth and let him do what he wanted. He was surprised that Dean was sucking him off, but was happy about it and couldn't help but moan feeling Dean's mouth on his hard cock as he leaked pre-cum into Dean's mouth. 

Dean moaned and moved his head all the way down Cas' cock until his nose was buried in his skin. He slid his tongue along the bottom side of it and moaned deeply to add simulation. 

Cas whimpered around Dean's tail and did the same as him, though instead of moaning Cas swallowed and sucked on his tail more, hollowing out his cheeks. He couldn't stop himself from jerking his hips against Dean's face enjoying the feeling of his mouth wrapped around his cock. He moaned at the feel letting it overwhelm his senses and let his eyes fall closed and he slowing started moving his hips against Dean without really thinking about it, slowly fucking his throat. 

Dean hollowed his cheeks and let cas fuck his face. He moved his hands to Cas' ass and gently squeezed it. He looked up at Cas, his eyes full of lust. 

Cas moaned and moved one hand from Dean's tail to his hair gripping it and starting a steady rhythm as he sucking and licked and moaned around Dean's tail. He looked down at Dean and caught his gaze his own eyes full of lust and desire and pure adoration. Cas loved Dean and he couldn't picture himself anywhere but here, even if he was the one taking Dean's cock he didn't care. Wherever Dean was Cas would be there with him bending over or bending Dean over; honestly Cas liked both ideas, being fucking and fucking Dean, it was so new and good that Cas didn't want to stop, but he knew he would have to because he didn't have many more orgasms left in him and he didn't want to find out the hard way how many times he could cum before it was painful, or maybe he did. Right now Cas would do anything to never have to stop having sex with Dean. 

Dean moaned and could feel his climax coming soon. He made sure to keep his throat and mouth wide enough for cas to fuck him. He was still looking up at Cas but quickly closed his eyes and kept himself from cumming. Cas moaned and kept looking at Dean as he watched his cock go in and out of his mouth Cas lost it. He gripped Dean's hair and shoved his cock all the way down his throat cumming with a loud drawn out moan as he gently bit down on Dean's tail adding to the sensation and used his tongue solely to run all over Dean's tail teasing and licking and adding sensation and stimulation. He knew he if he tried to cum again it would hurt, he had milked himself almost completely dry and was ready to take a shower, feed the babies and go to sleep, let Dean or their uncles play with them, Cas was human, he was the only one of them who needed any kind of rest. 

Dean swallowed Cas' load. Feeling cas bite on his tail sent him cumming into the tub as he moaned around his cock. Once he rode out his orgasm he pulled off Cas' cock and stood up, letting out a deep sigh. 

Cas moaned and relaxed against the wall as he panted and pulled Dean's tail from his mouth, "Fuck, that was hot." Cas said then look at Dean and pulled him in for a kiss slipping his tongue into Dean's mouth and moaning as he tasted his own cum. 

Dean kissed back and smirked hearing Cas moan. He leaned back and smiled at Cas then stepped back, "Yeah, that was hot." He could tell Cas was getting tired just from his behaviour, "Now we can finally shower then go back to our babies." He turned and grabbed the shampoo, putting some on his hands then lathering it in Cas' hair. 

Cas smiled and hummed leaning into Dean's touch. He was actually really tired after cumming so many times and was ready to sleep. He closed his eyes and leaned his head up so none of the soap would get in his eyes and smiled softly, "You're amazing, do you know that?" Cas asked softly as he hummed softly relishing in Dean's touch. 

Dean smiled small, "Not really." He rinsed his hands then stepped cas back into the water so he could rinse. Once cas' hair was done Dean quickly washed his own. He grabbed the body wash then started to was cas all over, making sure to clean his whole body. 

Cas sighed endearing at Dean, "Well you're pretty damn amazing." Cas said smiling and closing his eyes as he wasn't the soap from his hair. He looked at Dean and watching him smiling and as Dean washing him he leaned into his touch, "Dean, you know I love you right?" Cas asked softly reaching out and wrapping his arms around Dean pulling him close, "You know right?" Cas asked quietly, he was doubting Dean's love, not because he didn't think Dean cared for him, but because he didn't think he was worth Dean's love. He was human, flawed, not worth Dean's love. Not to mention he still felt tainted because of Alistair, he still had a nightmare every now and then, it wasn't something that woke him or up even made him cry out in his sleep, but when he did wake up he was upset for the rest of the day, worried that Alistair would walk around the corner at any second and take him again. He was worried that Dean didn't want him and he didn't want it to be because Dean doubted Cas' love for him, "Just never forget I love you, no matter what happens." Cas said weakly, his voice revealing how vulnerable he was and how worried he was. 

Dean kissed his cheek, "I know, baby. I know you love me and I love you too." He said with a small smile and a peck on the lips, "Nothing will make me doubt your love. You're human and I know for a fact humans get attached easily." He smiled at Cas and took his hands. 

Cas nodded and sighed leaning against Dean and nuzzling his neck softly. He relaxed and closed his eyes yawning, he was exhausted and he knew the babies needed to be fed soon. He pulled away and let Dean finish washing him before he was rinsed off and stood under the water letting the warmth massage his shoulders, he was so tense since he gave birth and he really wanted a massage, but Dean's been so busy and he's also busy taking care of two newborns he doesn't want to ask Dean for anything and make things difficult, well more difficult. 

Dean looked at Cas and couldnt wipe the smile off his face, "Need anything before we go back to being dads?" He asked as he washed and rinsed his body then turned off the shower and grabbed a towel for each of them. 

Cas sighed tiredly, "No, I think we've been gone long enough from our babies." He said and smiled small at Dean, "Back to a full schedule of feeding and sleeping." Cas said playfully as he took the towel Dean offered and dried himself off. Dean chuckled and dried off then dropped his towel and walked into the room. He grabbed a pair of boxers and slid them on, he slid on sweatpants then turned to cas and tossed him a pair of boxers. Cas smiled and put on the boxers not bothering with anything else. He didn't care if Sam and Gabriel saw his breasts, he needed them to be easily accessible and it wasn't something he was ashamed of at this point. He held his hand out and smiled at Dean, "Ready?" Cas asked softly smiling at Dean tiredly. 

Dean nodded and took his hand then walked out of the room and back to where the babies were. He nodded to Sam and Gabe as they walked into the room, "Thanks so much guys." Dean said to them. 

Gabe was holding little Sammy while Sam was holding Mary, "Good, they were crying earlier, I think they're hungry." Sam said handing Mary to Cas, "Don't worry Sam we'll take care of them you and Gabe go relax." Cas said holding Mary close to him and going to bed. Gabe smiled and let Cas get settled before he handed Sammy to him and helping the baby find Cas' nipple. Cas thanked him while Mary found Cas' nipple on her own and Gabe smiled, "No problem, don't hesitate to call us for babysitting, they love Sam." Gabe said smiling at Cas then walking over to Sam as they left them alone so they could take care of the babies and so Gabe and Sam could get back to work on the kingdom, it was a pretty good system, it could practically run itself, though Sam and Dean made sure that everyone knew they were still the kings and nothing was going to change that. They still ruled over hell because they had Lucifer on their side, he was the true reason they ruled. If Lucifer decided they weren't to be the rulers anymore he could easily smite the brothers and anyone else who he chose to, but the brothers had earned his trust and respect and he had theirs so it wasn't likely in any scenario. 

Dean smiled and climbed in bed beside Cas, "I actually missed these ones." He smiled, gently brushing his thumb over the top of Sams head, "I'm already so attached to them." He leaned down and placed the most gentle kiss on the baby's head. 

Cas smiled and relaxed as he fed the babies, it was a great bonding experience and he knew the babies would grow to be strong, and beautiful, just like their father. He nodded at Dean's statement, "I missed them as well, I don't think I should leave them alone like that again for a while. It's crucial they bond with us and we need to make sure we hold them as much as possible. They need love and affection and it will affect them very negatively if they aren't held during the first six weeks." Cas told Dean, he knew so much about babies because after he got pregnant and did a bunch of research to learn how to take care of them and knew exactly what they would need. Being held and loved and interacted with would greatly benefit them and help to form an unbreakable bond with them. Cas was determined to be a great father and wanted to make sure they knew he loved them and would always back them up when they need or wanted him. He also wanted Dean to know this so he knew that the first six weeks were crucial in their development, Sam and Gabe should be informed about this as well so they will all be greatly bonded with the children and start their relationship off right and good. 

Dean took one of the babies from him when it was done feeding, "Of course we'll hold them." He gently cradled the baby and when he started to fuss, Dean sat him up and burped him. Sam didn't spit up this time and Dean smiled, "Good boy, you didn't barf on daddy." He spoke softly as he rocked the baby. 

Cas chuckled as Mary nursed and when she was done Cas held her up and patted her back gently, he made sure to have the towel on his shoulder and smiled when she burped, "That's it baby girl." Cas said as he gently cradled her in his arms and smiled at her. She smiled back and laughed then reached up and took one of Cas' fingers in her hand and studied it curiously moving it, or rather nudging it so Cas will move it, to look at it better. Eventually she started sucking on Cas' finger like a pacifier and Cas smiled, "Looks like this one needs a pacifier." Cas said and looked to Dean smiling, he loved his little girl and he loved that Sammy was completely relaxed in Dean's arms, so trusting, so safe. 

Dean looked over to Mary and smiled, "Yep, she definitely does. I can get Gabe to get one." He said, continuing to rock Sammy even though the baby was sound asleep with no chance of waking up soon. 

Cas smiled and leaned against Dean as Mary fell asleep, "I'm gonna close my eyes for a second." Cas said laying back and closing his eyes making sure Mary was secure. She had fallen asleep and Cas was able to take his finger from her and hold her better. 

Dean nodded, "Go ahead and sleep, I'll make sure the babies are taken care of." He said, kissing the top of cas' head then looking down at Mary to see if she was going to be okay in Cas' arms while he slept. 

Cas smiled and hummed then quickly fell asleep seconds after he closed his eyes. His natural instincts kept his arms tight so Mary wouldn't fall from his arms, but he didn't squeeze her. Cas' face went slack as he fell asleep and he turned towards Dean in his sleep, a natural instinct to get close to his lover, his protector, his everything. 

Dean held Sam close in one arm and wrapped his other around Cas, "I've got you, I'm here, baby." He said softly and reassuring. He let his fingers gently slid along Cas' arm as he closed his eyes himself but stayed completely responsive to any and every sound. 

Cas slept on happily, but Mary woke and started fussing as did Sam. Both babies needed to be changed and Cas had forgotten. Cas groaned and opened his eyes and shushed Mary, "t's okay, dad's here." Cas slurred sleepily slowly sitting up and yawning, he hadn't fully fallen asleep, but it felt like he had been woke up from hibernation, he needed sleep and he knew it. He smelled Mary and made a face, "Dean they need to be changed. In fact they need a bath as well." Cas said and yawned, but sat up and started to get up sleepily, he was on autopilot really, the babies needed him and he would just have to sleep when they were taken care of. 

Deans eyes shot open hearing them cry. He got out of bed when Cas did and gently laid Sammy down. He took off his little onesie so he was just in a diaper, "Do we have somewhere to bath them?" He asked, holding his breath so he didn't have to smell the dirty diaper and luckily for him he didn't have to breath. 

Cas sighed and relaxed, "Any sink will do right now." Cas said looking at Dean feeling just how exhausted he was, "Make sure you use baby soap and a very soft towel." Cas said looking at Dean a little worried because he didn't know how much experience Dean had with babies. 

Dean nodded, "I will." He picked up Sam and walked over to the sink in the room, filling it with warm water then taking off Sams diaper, cleaning him a bit then putting him in the water. Dean made sure always to hold his head as he used a wash cloth to make sure the baby was wet before ever so gently cleaning him. 

Cas saw Dean and as he was cleaning Sam he fell back asleep, Mary next to him on the bed fussing a little because she needed to be changed and given a bath as well. Cas wanted to help Dean, but he couldn't pull himself from the warmth of the bed that dragged him back into sleep. 

Dean sighed "Sammy, sit still." He was getting frustrated because Sam wouldn't stop moving around. Dean was afraid sam would slide right from his hands, "There's no need to cry, its just a bath." He explained as he started to rinse the soap off. 

Cas woke up sad because he knew his babies were upset. He sat up and picked up Mary quietly, if he couldn't sleep he would help Dean out by bathing Mary. He carried Mary to the bathroom and laid her down on the counter before he grabbed the things he needed from the cabinets. He smiled at Mary and walked over to her placing down a warm blanket then took her out of her clothes and set her on the blanket, "That's it baby girl." Cas cooed quietly as she started to quiet down, "You know I'm gonna take care of you." He said softly before he threw her diaper away and cleaned her up a bit, "Now you're not afraid of a little water are you?" Cas asked softly as he turned the water in the sink on and let it fill with warm water making sure it wasn't to hot or cold. When it was finished he looked to Mary and smiled, "See?" He said softly dipping his hand in and bringing it to Mary, "It's not scary." He said and Mary looked at Cas with a head tilt then at his hand and placed her hand on it, she smiled and giggle which made Cas smile, "There you go baby girl." Cas said and picked her up setting her in the water gently. She didn't make a fuss in the water she just smiled and splashed it a little, testing it out. Cas smiled and grabbed the soap and soft washcloth getting it wet and lathering it up so he could wash Mary, "Look at you having fun." Cas said softly, tiredly, as he held her gently and ran the cloth all over her body cleaning her thoroughly and gently, "Bet you feel great getting bathed and clean. You don't have a care in the world, you just let me know when you need something." Cas said softly as he washed her. Mary was giggling and playing with the water and giggled at the suds. Cas had made sure to use baby wash so it wouldn't sting and it wouldn't hurt her in any way. He smiled when she started to doze because he felt the same way, "Almost done baby girl, just need to rinse you off then get you dressed and you can go back to sleep." Cas told her softly. 

Sam was still fussing around and Dean groaned, "Sammy, it's okay, it's just water. Look your sister likes it." He gestured over to Mary who was playing around in the water. He finished washing Sam and took him out of the water then gently laid him down on the towel. 

Cas yawned and finished cleaning up Mary before he picked her up and set her on the clean towel to dry her off. He was humming a soft tune for her while he dried her off then put a clean diaper on her then dressed her in a onesie. He picked her up gently and held her close to him gently rocking her as she slept and smiled down at her, "Sweet dreams baby girl." Cas said softly and walked over to the little bed for her and set her down in it softly before he looked at Dean, "I guess we know who likes to be clean." Cas said tiredly and yawned as he leaned against Dean gently and kissed his neck softly. 

Dean smiled and nodded as he dried off sam who was kicking around as Dean carefully dried him and put his diaper on him. He put I'm in his onesie, "Daddy loves you." He said softly while picking him up and rocking him. The baby fussed a little longer, but he finally calmed down and slept. 

Cas chuckled and smiled as Sam calmed down, "He was tired." Cas said softly and walked to the bed, "And so am I." Cas said yawning and crawling into bed pulling the blankets up around him and relaxing, "Come to bed baby, I can't sleep without you." Cas said softly watching him with tired eyes. 

Dean kissed Sam's cheek and laid him in bed. He walked over to cas and crawled in beside him, wrapping his arms around his waist, "I got you, you can sleep now." He kissed his forehead. 

Cas smiled and snuggled close to Dean burying his face in his chest and relaxing, "Night." Cas said softly before he fell asleep, hopefully, for the last time that night. 

Dean smiled and held him close, "Night, my love." Dean hummed softly as he rubbed Cas' back. 

Cas smiled and slept peacefully in Dean's arms completely relaxed knowing he was safe. 

Dean kept humming for a while. He closed his eyes and relaxed, falling silent as he laid beside Cas. 

Cas started moving in his sleep, nothing out of the ordinary or wrong just positioning himself. He ended up with his mouth hanging open and snoring lightly as he dreamt of peace. 

Dean opened his eyes and chuckled hearing Cas snore. He moved his hand up to his hair and gently ran his fingers through it. 

Cas hummed feeling Dean's touch and nuzzled his chest in his sleep. It was his subconscious thanking Dean and reciprocating the affection. 

Dean sighed and kept playing with his hair, "I love you." he whispered to him.


End file.
